Lin
by Nuriko Kamaiji
Summary: Character songs for LOTR individuals. Just something I did for fun. Enjoy.
1. Eventáríakâ tai Yakiámorú

**Eventáríakâ tai Yakiámorú** _(Evening Light) _(Aragorn)

_: Nuriko Kamaiji :_

I look to the stars

And watch their reflection

On the surface of the silver stream

Silence hangs over the air

The moon shines gently down

Upon the floor of the earth

Sharp rocky, barren terrain

Crowned in silver light

I watch the night

And hear the still breath of the stars

I wish to find a way

A better way to go

Though any man can find a way well enough through vine and bramble

I look to my heart to lead me right

To the right road, though no star can guide my way

And no land can chart my course

As the stars shine above

I wait in the night

Waiting for Evening light

To lighten my heart

I watch the darkness

Waiting for the time when it will be right

Though for what I wait I can never be sure

For all I know is my heart waits for the light of the Evening

With starlight nestled like flowers in the dark

I gaze to the stars

Their brightness only dimmed by one thing other

That burns in my heart

As I wait with a burden on my heart beneath the starry sky

Yet a fair wait it is for the price

If it be given freely

Be the greatest jewel more illustrious than the stars

Beneath which I sit

As I watch the stars shine down

Upon the stream rushing by

Beneath the white moon

Thinking of Evening's light

Reflected in my heart, shining my eyes…

Eventáríakâ tai Aúllúmentoúri – other version title _Aúllúmentoúri _refers to actual light/brilliance/holy, while _Yakiámorú _refers to a light in terms of endearment


	2. Staëya’kayá

**Staëya'kayá** _(Stay Near)_ (Boromir)

_: Nuriko Kamaiji :_

I try and try

But it's never enough

Some say I'm the best at what I do

I can't deny it

I try my hardest

Yet still…

I'm not one gifted with visions

Or great wisdom

All I have is my sense

My instincts that I must trust

Yet it's never enough…

I'm strong and I'm proud

But I'll stay by those I must

No matter how weak I feel inside

I won't lost faith on their behalf

I know I'm not as wise as I should be

I know I'm not as strong as others may be

But I'll always try

I'll try and try no matter what the cost

I may not be admired by some

But I try for the ideals of my heart

And if some believe me weak then forgive me

Believe I try

I'm strong and I'm proud

But I'll stay by those I chose to

No matter how weak I am inside

I won't lose trust on their behalf

But if I fall

I'll get back up

I'm just an ordinary man

But I have my strength

And my pride

And I'll believe in them and try

I'll redeem myself if I can

I'm strong and I'm proud

But I'll stay by those I wish to

No matter how weak I may be inside

I won't lose hope on their behalf

I may fall but I'll try and try

And believe in the strengths I have

And the truths in my heart

And the words that guide me


	3. Satái ne

**Satái ne** _(The Sea)_ (Frodo Baggins)

_: Nuriko Kamaiji :_

The hills beckon me

Yet their glow is gone

There is no more innocence for me

The streams call out for me

But their voices have dimmed

I have no more room to hear them

The trees sing a lovely melody

Except I'm deaf to their tune

There is nothing left to hear

The sea shimmers like ivory in my dreams

It beckons me

It calls to me

It's promise to heal my soul

What choice do I have?

There's nothing left for me

Must I always feel this pain?

Will the promise of the sea be true?

Must I give up all I love?

Yet what is there for me?

I lost it all long ago it seems

In the land of shadow

By my hearts desire

Yet of no longing on my soul's part

The sea glistens like pearl in my dreams

It beckons me

It calls to me

It promises to heal my pain

What choice do I have?

Was it worth it?

Was my lost worth it?

My mind questions it

Yet my heart knows there was never any choice

For those I love I'd give my soul

To save them

Yet the shadow still lies on my heart

The sea glitters like bone-white in my dreams

It beckons me

It calls to me

It promises to heal the shadows in me

What choice do I have?

A tall tower shining white calls to me through a veil of rain


	4. Dieáristry kái Morúkercí

**Dieáristry kái Morúkercí** _(Destiny Burning Brightly)_ (Legolas)

_: Nuriko Kamaiji :_

I feel the world changing

The age is ending

We can't stay

We must go on

The age of our kind is falling away into the night

The dawn of a new age is burning brightly

On the brow of a forgotten kingdom

All those who believe

And all those who fight

Must accept the end of our age

They will be consumed by war as everything we built fades from memory

I can see it coming

I saw the shadow's arm in the depths of the earth

I heard the voices of the others races of the world

And I won't let them die

For the friends I found I won't let them down

I can smell sea and hear its call

But I won't go

Not until all those I love are gone

I won't leave them

I'll stand and fight with them

I'll help and shape their dreams for the time they have

I won't give up on them

My people are leaving

Our age is fading

But we must hold on to the new

We must believe in the destiny of men

I'll be by their side, for I walked with them

For a purpose of a quest that should have lead to darkness

The age of our kind is falling away into the night

The dawn of a new age is burning brightly

On the brow of a forgotten kingdom

All those who believe

And all those who fight

Must accept the end of our age

They will be consumed by war as everything we built fades from memory

I will believe in my love

I won't let them down

No matter what they say

No matter that the sea calls to me

I won't abandon them

Though the age of my people are done

I'll make it last, like a shining gem in the new age

I can feel the change

As all we built fades from memory and our age come to an end

_A/N: Not one of my favorites but I felt I should put something up..._


	5. Shätacoraë ka’Fadanái

**Shätacoraë ka'Fadanái **_(Fading Away)_ (Frodo Baggins)

_: Nuriko Kamaiji :_

There's stillness in my heart

A quiet chill

That won't leave

As strong as ice

I try to look on but there's mist

Surrounding me

There's sometimes nothing but this quiet darkness

Will it fade away?

Gone so soon

Gone like all the memories of the past

Like a wave upon the shores

It crashes strongly

Willing to go on

Then it breaks

Shattering across the shore

Like broken glass

Will I ever heal my heart?

How long must the glass sting my soul?

Will it fade away?

Gone so soon

Gone like all the memories of my past

I try to go on but there's nothing here

It's faded for me

Jaded for my price

It's fading away

Surrounding in a mist

Stilled by the darkness in my soul

And the quiet ice enclosing my sight

Fading away…

Like the distant memories of my past…

_Original title: Sustió nak'Tríeań (Ice in the Night)_


End file.
